


Meanwhile, Nat and Bucky...

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Meddling Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Learn what Nat and Bucky were up to while you and Steve dealt with the message accidentally left with Alexa and all that followed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Alexa, Call... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Meanwhile, Nat and Bucky...

Natasha yanked open the door, a smile lighting up her face. It was about time.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured.

“Hey, yourself,” she laughed. “When did you get back?”

“About an hour ago,” he said. “You busy?”

“Not for you,” Nat said, pushing the door open all the way and gesturing Bucky inside as she sauntered to the small refrigerator in the corner where she grabbed two beers.

He shoved the door shut behind him, crossed the room in two long strides, and came to a stop in front of Nat. “So, you gonna go out with me or what?” He plucked one of the beers from her hand and popped it open, then repeated the move with the other before handing it back to her.

“We’re going to try this again?” Nat smirked.

“Why not?” Bucky shrugged. “We’re different people, not the people we were all those years ago. It’s worth a shot, right?”

Nat surged up and threw her arms around his neck, dragging him down into a kiss, the beer in her hand sloshing onto his shoes.

“You don’t waste any time, do you, doll?” Bucky chuckled.

* * *

“He listened to the message in front of you?” Nat laughed. “Oh, my God! What did you do?”

“I told him I knew she liked him, then I grabbed his phone and called her.”

Nat almost fell off the bed she was laughing so hard. “We have got to get them together. They’ve been dancing around each other for months. Enough is enough.”

“Shit, I agree,” Bucky nodded. “I’m tired of listening to Steve wax poetic about how beautiful she is, how much he likes her, but oh woe is him, she doesn’t like him that way.” He did the air quotes with his fingers, an irritated look on his face.

Nat grabbed her clothes off the floor and pulled them on. “I already called Steve and told him if he didn’t ask her out, I’d kick his ass.”

Bucky burst out laughing. That’s exactly what I told him.”

“Great minds think alike,” Natasha cooed. “Let’s call Y/N.”

“I already talked to her twice,” Bucky replied. “I don’t think she likes me much.”

“She’s just irritated,” Nat mumbled. “I’ll FaceTime her. Put your clothes on.”

Nat hit the button to call Y/N while Bucky quickly yanked on his t-shirt and jeans he’d been wearing. He listened to her and Nat talk for a minute before he leaned over Nat’s shoulder to talk to Y/N. Except, maybe tease was a better word.

“Don’t let him chicken out, Y/N,” he said. “You tell him what you want. I mean, you already _did_ , but you know what I mean -”

“Bucky!” Nat screeched, slapping her hand over the super soldier’s mouth. They tumbled back onto the bed as the call disconnected.

Bucky flipped her to her back, slotting himself between her legs, his mouth slanting over hers.

* * *

“So, they’re going out to dinner,” Nat said. “Did Steve say where?”

“Some fancy restaurant,” Bucky shrugged. “He made a reservation.”

“That’s stupid,” Nat muttered, stretching out on Bucky’s couch. “They should do something else, something more personal, more _them_ than hanging out at some stuffy restaurant.”

A grin spread across Bucky’s face. “What if we forced them to do something else?”

Nat laughed and jumped to her feet, bouncing on her toes. “I like the way you think, Barnes. What restaurant is it?”

Bucky grabbed his phone and texted Steve, the answer coming back a few seconds later. Once they had the name, she grabbed her phone and made a call.

It was amazing to watch her shift from one persona to another; it was effortless. Her voice came out at a higher pitch, with a bit of a twang.

“Mr. Rogers? This is Joannie with Trop Cher. I’m sorry to tell you this, but somehow we overbooked the restaurant tonight. Unfortunately, because you made your reservation late yesterday, we are going to have to cancel your booking. We are very sorry, I hope you understand.”

Natasha listened for a couple of moments, nodding along as Steve talked. She apologized once more in her high-pitched, twangy voice, then she disconnected the call.

“Problem solved,” she shrugged.

“You’re evil,” Bucky murmured, taking hold of her elbow and yanking her close.

“So are you,” Nat purred.

“You have no idea, Red,” he growled right before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

“How do you think their date is going?” Natasha murmured, her voice muffled because her face was pressed against Bucky’s neck.

“Hopefully as good as ours,” Bucky chuckled, tangling his fingers in her hair, yanking her head back so he could kiss her.

When they finally broke apart, both of them panting, hot, and sweaty, Nat untangled herself from Bucky’s arms, wrapped the sheet around herself, and pushed herself to her feet. She snatched his t-shirt off the end of the bed and tugged it on, then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Bucky closed his eyes, hovering on the edge of sleep. He sincerely hoped that Steve’s date was going as well as his and Nat’s, God knew Steve deserved it. He had to admit he was curious, so he pushed himself up on one elbow and scrubbed a hand across his face.

“Alexa, call Steve.”

Alexa’s blue light circled for several seconds before she replied, “I’m sorry, Steve is not available. Would you like to leave a message?”

Nat stuck her head out the bathroom door and looked at him. Her green eyes flashed with glee as she giggled behind the hand she’d put over her mouth. “Leave a message!” she whispered.

“Nope,” Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not going to bug them.”

Nat pouted, which only made him laugh harder. Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the bed, his head caught between her thighs, her fingers wrapped in his thick hair. She tugged, forcing him to look at her.

“Aren’t you at least a little bit curious?”

“Insanely,” Bucky gasped, struggling to breathe, tapping her thigh with his hand. Nat loosened her grip on his head. A little. “But we’ll find out soon enough. Let them have their fun. Then we’ll bug them. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?”

“The worst,” she muttered, sliding off him and lying beside him. “We’re calling first thing in the morning.”

“Deal,” Bucky grinned. “Maybe we’ll even show up at Steve’s apartment. I’d love to see him stammer and blush when we catch them red-handed.”

“Like I said earlier, you’re evil,” Nat grinned. 

“What else are friends for? Steve would still be hiding under his bed if it wasn’t for me. And Y/N would still be pining for him if it wasn’t for you. They obviously need us.”

“Obviously,” Nat agreed.

Bucky rolled over, pinning her beneath him. “Now, where were we?”

Natasha rested a hand on the back of his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Right about here.”


End file.
